corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayumi Shinozaki (CPD2)
This page is about Ayumi in Corpse Party D2 universe, go here for her main page or go here for her canon appearances. , an illustrator, previously a student and the class representative of Kisaragi Academy Senior High School's classroom 2-9. She was also one of the two survivors of Heavenly Host High School. She is also the protagonist of Corpse Party D2: Depths of Despair and it's remake. Design Now a young adult, Ayumi's dark blue hair is now styled into a ponytail with an orange hair tie. She has blue eyes with dark circles due to stress from the six years of internal turmoil and guilt. She wears a brown jacket with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and brown shoes. In the remake, her shoes were changed to red shoes. Personality After the ordeals of Heavenly Host that cost Ayumi her friends, she became an illustrator as she always wanted to be. However, her art was seen as depressing and frightening, so she was usually hired to draw things that reminded her of the horrors of Heavenly Host. She hasn't spoken to her old friends in years, particularly Naomi Nakashima, who also experienced the terror of the cursed school. Plot |-|CPD2 = Corpse Party D2: Depths of Despair Prologue The prologue shows Ayumi and Satoshi trying to revive their dead friends after the events of the original CORPSE-PARTY. The ritual attempts to claim Ayumi's life, but Satoshi runs into the circle and gets sacrificed instead. Ayumi screams and tries to run away, but trips on the black book and falls down crying. Six years after escaping the horrors of the cursed school and attempt at black magic, she comes to the school reunion with her old classmates; Naomi, who was also a survivor of the cursed school, Mayu, Seiko, and Sakutaro. As Ayumi was staring out the window while her friends were talking with each other, their old teacher, Yui, appears as she was the one who called for the reunion. Seiko and Naomi talk with Ayumi and get her to join their story telling evening. She accepts, but makes an excuse to go to the bathroom. In the hallway, someone pushes her and she fall on the ground, unconscious. ''Chapter 1'' Ayumi wakes up inside the cursed school once again. She walks around and looks for clues, and finds her way inside the girls' locker room. She slips on some blood and stains her sleeve. Ayumi considers using the only working shower, but after looking for the towel, she sees that blood started coming out of it and that it is melting the shower itself. She finds a corpse inside the locker room that has a bathroom permission slip on it. She takes it and uses on the bathroom door, which opens it. Inside a girl's ghost tries to attack Ayumi using a knife, but Ayumi escapes. Running inside a classroom she finds the Girl in Red, the ghost that previously controlled the school, and gets angry. Instead of listening to the girl, she shouts for her to leave. The girl listens and leaves Ayumi alone. Outside the ghost corners Ayumi and asks her to find three things: a pretty ribbon, a love letter and some "burning" blood. After finding all three things Ayumi goes back to the bathroom and finds out the ghost is Yuka Mochida - Satoshi's little sister. Yuka tries to spill acidic blood on Ayumi, but misses. Yuka says she'll get Yoshiki and ask what to do with her, but first she needs to tie her down. Ayumi runs away, but outside the bathroom an eathquake begins and blocks Ayumi's way out. The Girl in Red appears again and leads Ayumi to safety. Yuka laughs, mocking Ayumi and calling her "Ayumy" ''Chapter 2'' Ayumi runs to the second floor, and sees that she is left alone. She finds her way into the science lab, where she sees Yoshiki's spirit, but once again, the spirit tries to kill her. After running away the way to the science lab falls apart and Ayumi walks into one of the classrooms. Inside she feels a lot of negative energy. Suddenly she sees one of Yoshiki's memories: Ayumi and Yoshiki both stuck inside the cursed school and Yoshiki trying to calm her down. After the memory ends she sees Yoshiki's student ID on the floor and picks it up. She finds her way into the another classroom. Once again she sees another memory: Yoshiki and Ayumi inside their classroom. Yoshiki is trying to help Ayumi with the festival, but Ayumi says that she can do it herself. Yoshiki asks if he can join her, but she said that he should work on his unfinished homework. After the memory ends Ayumi finds that he left a heart-shaped chocolate on the desk, saying she would've taken it the wrong way. Ayumi comments that she probably would've as she still doesn't understand. After stumbling across another classroom, another memory plays: Yoshiki finds Ayumi inside the student council room and asks if everything's ok. She replies that it is, but Yoshiki shouts that she is about to cry and that it isn't "nothing". Ayumi scolds him for that and tells why she is down. Yoshiki tries to help her, but she pushed him away and reminded to go to the meeting after the festival. After this memory ended Ayumi saw that the candle stayed, so she picked it up. Inside the last classroom on the floor, the last memory played. Another male teacher finds Yoshiki smoking and says that he will get expelled for that. He starts bullying Yoshiki and Yoshiki thinks of punching him and getting expelled, but Ayumi walks inside and asks the teacher to leave as he had been called. After he leaves Ayumi and Yoshiki introduce themselves to each other and Ayumi leaves. The memory left the matchbook and Ayumi thinks of exorcising Yoshiki and Yuka so she begins to search for the things for the ritual: Some chalk to draw the symbols, a lit candle, some salt and personal belonging of each spirit. After finding everything, she prepares for the exorcism ritual. The Girl in Red attempts to convince Ayumi to give up on the ritual, but Ayumi attempts it anyway. When the ritual fails, the spirits of Yoshiki and Yuka are summoned to Ayumi's location. Yoshiki and Yuka both explain to her that they are stuck inside Ayumi's mind. They leave to get Satoshi to torment her. ''Chapter 3'' Ayumi looks around the school once again and finds her way into the basement. She looks into the mirror and sees a mysterious shadow behind her. She looks for the exit, trying not to look behind, but then runs into a dead end. The shadow dissapears and Ayumi looks for the two keys to the back room; one being inside the incinerator, the other in the corpse pool. After she walks into the room she realizes it's the gravesite and looks at the nametag. She find out that it was meant to be her grave and the three ghosts appear. They laugh at her and prepare to kill her, but Sachiko Shinozaki, the ghost that previously controlled the school, runs into the room and using the black book made Yoshiki, Satoshi and Yuka dissapear. Ayumi and Sachiko then explore the basement attempting to appease the other spirits. They find Yoshiki inside the incinerator room and Ayumi gives him the heart-shaped chocolate and apologises. He forgives Ayumi and turns blue. They find Yuka inside the corpse pool. They give her scented beads and Ayumi apologises for not saving her. She forgives them and they go back to look for Satoshi. He stands in the hallway and Ayumi apologises. Yoshiki and Yuka appear beside him and they all go back into the grave room to end the nightmare. Ayumi wants to use the black book again to trade her life for her friends, but buries it instead after seeing her friends' desire for her to live on. Ayumi gets woken up by Naomi, who finds her in the hallway. Ayumi says she is ok and comes back to the classroom, where the tells the story of the cursed school once again, now happy to know that her deceased friends are not stuck inside the cursed school. Should Ayumi not be convinced to bury the black book, she performs the resurrection ritual again. She stands her ground and allows the spell to kill her. While the world seems to revert to a state before before Ayumi and her friends were sent to the cursed school, there are some differences that suggest Ayumi's spell failed due to her attempt to combine the resurrection with a spell to erase memories of her from the world. As a result, Sachiko remembers enough about Ayumi (having taken her place in history) to promise to hold on to those memories. |-|CPD2re = Corpse Party D2: Depths of Despair - Nightmare Edition -'' Chapter 0: Black Magic The chapter starts off much like in the Ending D-2 in CORPSE-PARTY. Satoshi and Ayumi do the ritual using the Black Grimoire to bring back their dead friends, but it backfires and starts harming Ayumi as the sacrifice. Satoshi shoves her out of the way and is sacrifised instead, burning into a crisp. Ayumi screams and tries to run away, but trips on the Grimoire and is left sobbing. Chapter 1: Return to the Nightmare The chapter starts with Yui standing on the podium and greeting the people that entered, ready for a class reunion. Ayumi is seen standing at the back of the room, looking through the window. Seiko and Naomi both decided to go and greet her after Tsukasa Mikuni, a friend of Yui, asked her to come talk to teacher. Seiko puts both of her hands over Ayumi's eyes, greeting her. Ayumi responds and asks how have the two of them been. The conversation keeps going and Seiko mentions haunted schools, which makes Ayumi uncomfortable. Naomi tells Seiko to go talk with others and the two survivors shared a long pause. Ayumi asks her how she keeps on going like this. The conversation moves and the two decide to join others right as Yui came back. They all decide to tell ghost stories, but Ayumi is reluctant to join. Naomi suggests her to go the bathroom and Ayumi walks out. She feels bad for lying to them as her plan was to go back home. Suddenly a girl bumps into her and Ayumi falls down, losing consciousness. Ayumi wakes up inside the old schoolhouse and realizes that it's the same school she was trapped 6 years ago. She enters the female bathroom and sees a black ghost materialize in front of the stall. She runs away and meets up with the girl wearing the red dress, The two talk and Ayumi tells her to leave. After the girl disappears the same black ghost leaves the bathroom and wants to play the game with her. Ayumi agrees and the girl tags along with her. The two enter the classroom 2-1 and find a red ribbon placed in one of the tables. The ghosts snatches the ribbon from Ayumi and tries it on, but decided to take it off, saying it doesn't feel the same. She tells Ayumi that eveyone used to call her pretty, so it doesn't feel right when Ayumi didn't call her that. The two find their way to classroom 2-2 and find that one of the memo's in the shelf mention a note that might be what the ghost needs. The two find the note under the floorboards in the male bathroom. The ghost is disgusted by the note and gives it to Ayumi to read, revealing it to be a love confession. The group then find a room full of corrosive green ooze and use a bucket made of glass to collect it. the ghost plays with it and Ayumi says that it's all the ghost needs. The two come back in front of the bathroom and Ayumi figures out that the ghost is actually Yuka, Satoshi's little sister that was one of the victims of the school. Yuka then starts saying that she wishes to kill Naomi, but will be fine with killing Ayumi too. Yuka starts chasing Ayumi, but fails to catch her as Ayumi runs down to the first floor. She then laughs and says that she should tell Yoshiki about Ayumi. |-|CPD2F = ''Corpse Party D2: Fatal Operation Ayumi doesn't appear in the game, but is mentioned a number of times by Naomi Nakashima. In a few of the endings Ayumi calls Naomi and explains what happened to Satoshi, and Naomi forgives Ayumi for what happened. Trivia * She is one of the three survivors that escaped the cursed school, the other two being Satoshi and Naomi. ** She is one of the two surviving people that escaped the cursed school, the other one being Naomi. * Ayumi can be possessed by all three ghosts (being Yoshiki, Yuka and Satoshi) in Chapter 3 taking the right choices. ** Although it is heavily implied that Ayumi is not possessed by Satoshi, but rather is manipulated by him. Gallery Corpse Party D2: Depths of Despair Ayumi Emotions D2.png|Ayumi's character emotion chart Ayumi Sprites D2.png|Ayumi's sprites Ritual (1).PNG|Ritual (1) Ritual (2).PNG|Ritual (2) (Ritual).PNG|Ritual (3) Reunion.PNG|Seiko, playing with Ayumi (Reunion) Sunset.PNG|Yui wants to tell stories (Sunset) Vengeance.PNG|Yuka attacking Ayumi (Vengeance) Reflection.PNG|Reflection Deadly Shower.PNG|Deadly Shower (Wrong End 1) Caught.PNG|Caught (Wrong End 2) Embrace.PNG|Embrace (Wrong End 3) Trapped.PNG|Trapped (Wrong End 4) Bloodbath (1).PNG|Bloodbath (1) Bloodbath (2).PNG|Bloodbath (2) Burning Hatred (1).PNG|Burning Hatred (1) Burning Hatred (2).PNG|Burning Hatred (2) Downfall (1).PNG|Downfall (1) Downfall (2).PNG|Downfall (2) Downfall (3).PNG|Downfall (3) Treasured Memory (2).PNG|Ayumi in the drawing (Treasured Memory) Confession.PNG|Ayumi kisses Yoshiki (Mended Soul) Mended Soul.PNG|Ayumi having fun (Mended Soul) Bonus (1).PNG|Bonus (1) Bonus (2).PNG|Bonus (2) Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters in Fan-Works Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Corpse Party D2 Category:Corpse Party D2: Depths of Despair Category:Corpse Party D2: Fatal Operation